


Let’s Take it Slow

by CS_impala67



Series: Maybe Life is One Big Chick Flick Moment [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boundaries, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean talks with Cas about taking it slow.





	Let’s Take it Slow

“Well, first off, I love you too. And um...I’d kinda...like you to be my uh...boyfriend? Is that the right term?”Cas asked unsurely.

Dean laughed “I’d love to be your boyfriend Cas.” Dean stated. “I’d love to see where this goes.”

 

Cas smiled that gummy smile that Dean loved so much. 

“I want to go slow though.” Dean said seriously. “I’ve never been with a guy Cas. And honestly, my dad fucked me up a lot, to the point where I’m worried that I might never be fully comfortable with a guy. At least intimately.” Dean bit his bottom lip  
worriedly.

“Dean. I will never push you for more than you are willing to give. I won’t lie. I would love to have sex with you, and be that close and intimate. But honestly, even if you never want or feel comfortable having sex with me, I will still love you and want to be will you Dean. You mean so much more to me than sex.” Cas said honestly.

Dean had tears in his eyes that started to stream down his face. “Thanks Cas. You have no idea what you means to me to hear. Will you, um...”

“Will I what Dean?”

“Could you lay with me tonight? I don’t want anything sexual, I uh, just want to feel close to you,” Dean admitted shyly.

 

“Of course Dean. I’d be happy to lay with you.” Cas said and then started chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked self consciously.

“I’m just remembering when you would freak out about me watching you sleep. And now you are asking me to sleep with you. We’ve come so far.”

Dean started chuckling too. They both got comfortable and laid together in Dean’s bed. Dean had his head on Cas’ chest and Cas was running his fingers through Dean’s hair. They both fell asleep in a loving embrace. 

To be continued...


End file.
